


The Escapade

by Thelynnlynn



Series: Escapades [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelynnlynn/pseuds/Thelynnlynn
Summary: Rebecca Carter beautiful, strong willed, and controlled in most cases.Through her life she  has had to deal with ADHD  and worse; her twin sister Rachel.That girl can manipulate anyone to be anything she desires.And, a new student has moved here.Both Rachel and Reb want him and Reb is fed up with her. Reb and will do anything to show Rachel up.





	The Escapade

Gloomy, dark, and raining was the walk home from the bus stop. Reb wore a shirt that went to her elbows the cold never seem to irritate her. It was Washington after all. She always enjoyed this kind of weather. Even when she lived in California. She went through today's events in her mind, one thing her mind didn't let her move on from was this new Cadet from Rhode Island. Tall, smart, and marine-isk Rebecca's dream guy. Then reality set in if she started dating this guy Rachel would ruin everything like she always did.  
"Reb, did you hear that there is a new guy. Oh my gosh he is like super cute and in two of my classes."  
"I have him in ROTC,he really isn't your type." Reb said hoping Rachel would back off.  
She knew that there was nothing she could do because Rachel could get any guy she wanted. Rachel had to prove that every time she had a chance. If it was a game Rachel wanted then a game she would get. When Reb sets her mind on something there is nothing no one can do to get her mind off of it. Though none of them said anything about a game. They both knew the game had just begun whoever got the new guy wins.  
Even though Reb and Rachel were twins no one could know by just looking at them or even knowing them. Reb dyed her hair dark red like a cherry, while Rachel kept hers blond with blue streaks. Rachel loved photography, drawing, poetry, baking, and dancing. Reb she was more into pottery, video games, writing, and most of all she loved to go shooting. And Reb was a vegetarian,while her sister loved meat. Rachel loved children so she planned to be a teacher when she was older.Reb on the other hand, she was more of a protecting people person. She wanted to be a marine, since she was little. Reb's favorite cry was "oorah" which is a marine battle cry. Not only that but her first word was “oorah”.  
Reb was first to enter the house. They lived in a two story house in a large neighborhood. Nothing like their house in California which was a single story 15,000 square foot house. Rebecca quickly made her way to the refrigerator and brought out the cherries. For her the cherry is perfect for her ADHD. Well she had a whole bag to herself. Reb forgetting of need for a beverage again opened the refrigerator door. One root beer left. Her mother forgot to get more from the store. As Reb sat down, eats her cherries and drink her soda, she observes her twin sister as she makes a box of Kraft Mac and cheese. Rachel went to the refrigerator and opened the door.  
"Reb you took the last drink. Mom says we have to split the last drink if we get it." Rachel said as she took out the milk.  
"Fine." Reb smirked. Reb then took the can and licked the rim.  
Reb just fired the first shot in the game for the new boy. Rachel took the hit. She would probably be able to take fifty, but Rachel couldn't last forever both sisters at least knew that much. Rachel wiped off the shot.  
" I was wanting milk anyway. It is so much more healthier than that."  
"Did you study for your chemistry test?" Reb said as if wanting to shoot another bullet.  
"Yes, I don't understand how you are not smart enough to take chemistry it is so easy."  
Rachel missed the bullet then shot one herself.  
" I get it you are super smart. Especially for a freshman,but you don't have what it takes to be in ROTC."  
"Hey ROTC is your thing. I couldn't take all the orders.I am no one’s slave."  
"You can't talk that way about something you don't even know. ROTC is fun. I know a lot about other members and they know a lot about me. In ROTC I can go up to anyone and just start talking with them. It shows me how I could be a leader."  
" Don't you have homework."  
Reb put the rest of the cherries back in the fridge and brought the rest of the root beer upstairs to her room.At least in this house Reb didn't have to share a room. They'd each got a room and Reb's little sister, Theresa Aussie slept with their her parents. She quickly realized she left her backpack downstairs and got it. While working on her homework the vision of the new guy danced in her head.  
During school she was chosen to show the new guy around. He had this smile, these eyes, this jawline, he was slightly inappropriate and joked a lot, when he talked about his hobbies he had so much passion behind his words.  
She couldn't get his name out of her head ,Dallas. She started growing angry with her growing crush.By the end she had convinced herself that she needed to beat her sister this time. Though normally kind and sweet, Reb when feeling pushed down, pushed back with full force. It was different with Rachel. She was mean and powerful and when felt backed into a corner decreased to the size of a pea. She was the mean girl in high school. How she got there Reb had no idea. They used to be friends. Now they were strangers. This didn't make Reb feel down.  
She knew something Rachel didn't: Dallas likes real girls not ones with facades like Rachel . He could tell the difference. Reb found that out just by talking with him. One thing Reb was pretty good at doing was conversation starters. She had this vibe that everyone loved. Everyone knew her name and would say hi, but no one really knew her.  
Reb had a great emotional strength, she was brave to dressed how her personality made her feel. Outgoing. Rachel made it her business to make sure everyone knew everything about her. Her only soft spot was children. It sickened Reb to think such a person would even be allowed near children.  
Finally the day was near the end. Tomorrow the real game would begin. She would hang out with Dallas and make sure he would see the real her. Which wouldn't be difficult. She slipped on her fuzzy camouflaged pajamas. She then set her alarm clock 30 minutes earlier than usual. And dozed off thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Lynn here. I hope you enjoy my OG work. I had a friend write this with me, so credit isn’t 100% mine.


End file.
